random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 42
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 43|Next Episode -->]] ' ' Length: 2:30:07 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Tony Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *'Kingdom Hearts series' *Thoughts on game and movie trailers *Questions **Closest Game Developer or convention? **Tasted own sweat? **Favorite natural disaster news coverage? **Favorite Maculay Culkin film? Other Shit and some Facts: *Matt revealed is own Castlevania story previous 10 years ago *A girl thought Matt was funny by reading his notes, and wanted to hang out. He turned down the sex *Kate stole harry potter hardcover books. Funny Stories and Quotes: Kate *I had a week full of romantic failure. *I'm starting to feel lonely because I haven't seen a boy in a while. *I see this Asian girl. I've seen Scott Pilgrim, but I should have walked the fuck away. *I said do you need help, she said I was born in Canada. *Ok then, I'm going to a corner to kill myself. I looked like a big racist. *I had another romance fail. A cute guy comes up to me. I was upfront with him, I said look I have a cock. *So when did you get the surgery to get the cock put on? No. You're an idiot. You are that fucking dumb. The penis was already there. Oh dude that's sick. That's fucking messed up, I thought you were a shemale. *How can you love shemale porn and not know what it is? *The penis is a blood sponge. *Anyway I didn't get laid this week. *Yes we all knew the singer in NSYNC who voice Sepiroth is gay. *Phantom Menace trailer, that was pretty awesome. *Halo 3 you revealed the background story through a comic book no one read. *I have done many nude casts. *I remember the first episode of Doug of utter failure of ordering food at a fast food restaurant. *If you ever seen a 250 lbs women jumping up and down. *I play with young boys. *They fucking banned candy cigarettes, which I then started smoking real cigarettes. Matt *Oh racist. I thought you said rapist. *He watched too much futa. What a jackass. *I'm a hipster and I didn't even know it. *As an American I need closure to the plot line. I need the man to cum on a women. *I got tricked into I wore that hat before it was cool. *Reality TV What do you mean you didn't buy the right fabric. OHHHH!!!? *Halo 4 the ad will probably be a guy shitting on himself. *The Wii is a piece of shit. *(Repeat) Japan is 20 years behind us pop culturally but 20 years ahead of us technologically. *Dan Aykroyd is bat shit crazy. *Fucking Naruto asshole. *Tony what? A blonde person that won't shut the fuck up? *Evangelion sucks. I would rather look at it at face value and not bullshit theories. *I want to stick my dick in an armpit. **Tony - It's called a pitstop. Mitch *Battleship the movie looks like a parody. Tony *Everyone loves big bad america. *I haven't seen a James Bond movie with Craig David. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 43|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Tony